


Something for Chekov

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish a lot for Chekov, Is that weird? <br/>He's so cute!!! He always makes me feel like he's my little boy and every time he says something, I feel proud of him. So this poem is my crazy about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for Chekov

Something for Chekov

22 and in a gold shirt

Not a complement, nor an insult

Naive, not such innocent eyes

Not too confident, nor too shy

  
But my dear, you'll grow

One day to learn and know

A captain in the making

And you'll do the saving

I know it to be true

And one day, I'll show you


End file.
